


This Awkward Love (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Christmas Fluff, Creeperwolves, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Derek, Werewolf Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: "Stiles," sisea Scott, con voz baja, frunciendo el ceño firmemente en su lugar, "¿qué has hecho? Ese hombre lobo parece que está a punto de asesinarte".Los ojos de Derek se estrechan. ¿Quién está amenazando a su potencial compañero?"¿Necesitas que busque a tu papá? ¿Uno de los Alfas?" Scott susurra.Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. "Te das cuenta de que es el hijo del Alfa Hale, ¿verdad? Derek Hale".¡Mierda! Mierda. Él es el hombre lobo del asesinato espeluznante.Esta obra no es mía es una traducción al español.





	This Awkward Love (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Awkward Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007522) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia de la serie Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Derek odia las fiestas. No le gustan las multitudes o tener que sonreír para completos extraños. En particular, odia la fiesta de Navidad anual de la manada Hale porque sus padres lo usarán inevitablemente para tratar de juntarlo con los hijos de sus amigos o personas de las manadas aliadas. Incluso lo hicieron cuando no estaba soltero, aunque en realidad cuanto menos se hablara sobre el año en que trajo a Kate Argent a la fiesta, mejor.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra fiesta, podría haber encontrado una manera de no asistir, como visitar de repente otro país o beber solo alcohol de wolfsbane para enviarlo al hospital sin arriesgar su vida, pero la fiesta de Navidad anual de los Hale. La fiesta en Beacon Hills era muy importante y sus padres lo arrastrarían literalmente hasta allí, con una bolsa IV y todo, si él no asistía voluntariamente.

Saben lo mal que se desenvuelve con gente fuera de su manada. Él es la encarnación de la incóomodidad y esto, aquí mismo, es un buen ejemplo. Cerca de la mesa del buffet hay un tipo hermoso, joven y delgado, con grandes ojos marrones, manos delicadamente delgadas y una sonrisa llena de travesura y los instintos de Derek le gritan que vaya a hablar con el tipo, para que pueda ser El Único. El compañero de Derek, el amor absoluto de su vida, pero sus pies están pegados en el suelo y todo lo que puede hacer es mirar fijamente.

Otro hombre se acerca al posible compañero de Derek y lo agarra del brazo. Derek tiene que luchar contra las ganas de desnudar sus dientes en desafío. No es un tipo celoso, pero tiene el impulso más extraño de lanzar al hombre al otro lado de la habitación por acercarse demasiado a su tal vez compañero.

"Stiles," siseó el hombre, con voz baja, frunciendo el ceño firmemente en su lugar, "¿qué has hecho? Ese hombre lobo parece que está a punto de asesinarte".

Los ojos de Derek se estrechan. ¿Quién está amenazando a su compañero potencial, Stiles? Él mira alrededor, pero nadie está mirando a Stiles con más que una mirada fugaz. Los otros asistentes parecen felices, en su mayor parte. Él no huele ninguna agresión abierta.

"Prometiste que no ibas a hacer nada", dice el hombre en un gemido. "Lo prometiste."

Stiles coloca su mano sobre su pecho y mira a su amigo con burla. El movimiento parece practicado en su teatralidad. "Vaya, Scott, la misma insinuación de que yo cometería cualquier tipo de travesura es simplemente absurda. Soy la imagen de la inocencia".

"Stiles ..." El tono de Scott suena agobiado, lo que sugiere que Stiles y la travesura van de la mano.

Stiles suspira y pone los ojos en blanco. "Bien. Pero no he hecho nada". Scott levanta una ceja y Stiles agrega: "Sin embargo, lo juro, ni siquiera he hablado con ese lobo de allí". Sacude su pulgar en dirección a Derek.

Derek parpadea. Él mira detrás de él. Hay una pared desnuda y un pequeño grupo de personas, ninguna de las cuales se enfrenta a él.

"Y no he visto a Peter todavía, así que realmente, ¿qué podría haber hecho?"

¿Stiles conoce a Peter? Podría estar refiriéndose a un Peter diferente, ciertamente es un nombre bastante común, pero ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que él se refiera a alguien que no sea su Tío Peter Hale? ¿Cómo conoce Stiles a Peter? ¿Por qué no se han cruzado antes?

"¿Necesitas que busque a tu papá? ¿Uno de los Alfas?" Scott susurra.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco. "Te das cuenta de que es el hijo del Alfa Hale, ¿verdad? Derek Hale".

¡Mierda! Mierda. Él es el hombre lobo del asesinato espeluznante. Necesita mirar hacia otro lado. A cualquier otro lugar. ¿Techo? No, las luces son demasiado brillantes. ¿Suelo? Ahora se ve patético. ¡Ahí! El árbol de Navidad. Puede mirar al árbol y es como si lo estuviera admirando en lugar de esforzarse demasiado para no asustar a su compañero. Tal vez compañero. Probablemente, definitivamente, compañero.

"Oye, ahí está Cora. ¡Cora!" Stiles levanta un poco la voz para captar la atención de Cora. "Cora, ven aquí un segundo".

Se arriesga a echar un vistazo a su hermana. Tiene un vaso de sidra en una mano. Se acerca a ellos con un familiar, "¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, Stiles?"

¿Todos en su familia conocen a Stiles? Esto podría ser malo para él. Dioses, si Stiles conoce a Laura, las historias embarazosas no tendrán fin.

"¿Hice algo para molestar a tu hermano?" Stiles pregunta. Suena más divertido que preocupado. "Está mirándome como si quiera clavarme dagas en el cuerpo".

"No sabía que vosotros dos os habiaís conocido", dice Cora. Lo cual es verdad. No lo han hecho. Hasta ahora, pero eso realmente no cuenta si en realidad no le ha dicho una palabra a Stiles. O estar dentro de los tres pies de él.

"No lo hemos hecho", Stiles está de acuerdo. "¿Peter dijo algo? Siento que esta podría ser una de las bromas de Peter, en cuyo caso mi venganza será rápida y gloriosa".

"No es que haya escuchado y Peter usualmente me cuenta sus planes malvados". Hay una ligera pausa donde ninguno de ellos habla y Derek mira fijamente el adorno de un copo de nieve en el árbol para no mirar a Stiles.

"Creo que está planeando asesinar el árbol ahora", dice Stiles. Su diversión es obvia.

Cora suspira. "Derek, ¿por qué estás tan molesto?"

Frunce el ceño y mueve el pie contra la alfombra. "No estoy enfadado", murmuró de nuevo.

"¿Te tragaste un limón?" Stiles resopla. "En serio, ¿por qué estás enfadado con Stiles?"

Él resopla y pone los ojos en blanco hacia el techo. "No estoy enfadado."

"¿Entonces, qué estás haciendo?"

Considera esconderse en el bosque hasta que la fiesta termine, pero la única dirección en la que su cuerpo quiere moverse es más cerca de Stiles.

"¿Necesito conseguir a Laura?" Cora amenaza.

Sus mejillas se enrojecen ante la sugerencia. "Creo que es mi compañero", dice, todo en un suspiro.

Se atreve a echar un vistazo por encima. Cora le frunce el ceño. Junto a ella, Stiles lo está mirando, desconcertado. Scott sigue mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre Stiles y Derek como si estuviera esperando que comenzase una pelea.

Cora levanta una ceja cuando se da cuenta de que está mirando. "Lo siento, inténtalo de nuevo. Tal vez en inglés esta vez".

Él suspira. Nunca va a escuchar el final de esto. Nunca. Laura va a poner la historia en su lápida. "Creo", dice lentamente, "que es mi compañero".

Alguien aborda a Derek por detrás, haciéndole tropezar. Apenas evita caer en su cara. "¿Que demonios?" Se gira para encontrar a Laura parada allí con una sonrisa demente.

"¿Quién es tu compañero?" Laura pregunta, con voz llena de emoción. Ella incluso rebota un poco.

"Es él", dice Cora, señalando a Stiles, que se ve muy confundido.

"¿Soy qué?" Stiles pregunta.

"Voy a encontrarme con mi hermano", responde Cora. Ella agarra a Stiles por el brazo al mismo tiempo que Laura agarra el brazo de Derek. Ambos se arrastran por la sala para encontrarse en el medio. "Stiles, conoce a mi hermano, Derek. Él quiere hacer bebés contigo".

Laura le da a Derek un empujón adicional hacia Stiles. Le lanza a Laura una mirada rápida y luego se frota la nuca. No está seguro de que su cara pueda enrojecerse, pero está a punto de averiguarlo. "Um, hola." Él no se atreve a mirar directamente a Stiles. No quiere hacer una mirada espeluznante. Otra vez.

"Hola", dice Stiles, la voz llena de humor. "Soy Stiles. Necesito al menos una cita adecuada antes de intentar hacer bebés. Lo cual, dado que ambos somos chicos, es muy poco probable que ocurra, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo". Él extiende su mano. Su sonrisa es absolutamente cegadora. Cora y Laura pueden escuchar la forma en que el corazón de Derek da un vuelco.

Derek mira fijamente la mano. Esto es, el punto de inflexión de su vida. Si toma la mano de Stiles, confirmará lo que ya saben sus instintos. Si no lo hace ... Bueno, esa no es realmente una opción.

Él toma la mano de Stiles en la suya. La electricidad recorre su cuerpo y le relaja los nervios. En un instante, se separó y se calmó de nuevo. Él puede sentir la presencia de Stiles. Stiles es su estrella del norte personal, una luz de guía que lleva a Derek a casa. El olor de Stiles es tan espeso que Derek puede probarlo: electricidad, lluvia de medianoche y tierra.

"Oh," dice Stiles después de un minuto. Sus ojos están muy abiertos como platos. No ha soltado la mano de Derek.

Cora les da una palmada en el hombro, sorprendiéndolos haciendo que dejen ir sus manos "Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está terminado. Vosotros, niños, pasaoslo muy bien y no empecéis a follar en la fiesta, mamá os matará".

Oh, dioses, sus padres serán insoportables. Lo anunciarán por los altavoces y lo empujarán a él y a Stiles al escenario. Tiene que salir de aquí. Al menos encontrar a su compañero será una buena excusa. No pueden culparlo por querer pasar tiempo fortaleciendo el vínculo con su compañero.

"¿Cena?" Derek bramó.

Stiles parpadea y su rostro vuelve a la sonrisa divertida que tenía antes. "Es algo que disfruto, sí".

"Deberíamos ..." Derek traga. "¿Quieres? ¿Ahora?"

Hay algo suave en la forma en que Stiles lo mira. Casi suave, cada vez más cariñoso. "Quieres decir, ¿que si me gustaría cenar contigo?"

"Sí." Derek asiente. "Eso."

Stiles se mueve al lado de Derek y envuelve su brazo alrededor del codo de Derek. "Me encantaría. Para futuras referencias, me encantan los restaurantes y las patatas fritas son la comida de los dioses".

Derek asiente, mucho más solemne de lo que la situación requiere, pero quiere hacer todo lo posible para complacer a su compañero. "Puedo hacer patatas fritas rizadas".


End file.
